Rozene
by CherryOnTop915
Summary: Rewrite of Cinderella. This time is takes place in a Native American Tribe.


**I wrote this for class a couple days ago. Our teacher wanted us to rewrite the Cinderella story, and this is the only thing I could think of. (: **

**I am working on the next chapter for S.I.P.C. but I don't think it will be out for maybe another week or so…so you can read this instead! This is placed between the time period 1500 I think. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the characters. Those I made up.**

**P.S. This is not a real Native American tribe (:**

Rozene

The Native American tribe Aquene believed in many spirits that lived all around them. They believed they all had Spirit Guides that led them through life. They believed in the sun god, moon god, and many others. However, they believed all of these gods came from one main god. They called her Shima. Shima was the mother god. They thought she was the one who assigned the Spirit Guides to a person. They also thought parts of Shima lived in a bird called Catori. Catoris were completely white except for one scarlet red feather that grew on their right wing. Catoris symbolized guidance. This is the story how one little Catori feather changed a girl's life forever.

It became a beautiful day. The sun rose high in the sky as Rozene plucked the maze from each plant, placing them gently into a basket. She hummed quietly as she worked, trying to block out the past few weeks. 'Stupid savages,' she thought to herself. The prince of England had been trying to get the small village to sign a peace treaty for several months. The Chief at first refused because of the encounter with the Spanish. However after some persuasion the prince decided to come meet with Chief himself. They signed the treaty, and started to put plans together for a party to celebrate that night.

Rozene didn't understand why the chief would sign it after what the Spanish did to their village. After what they did to her family.

Rozene sighed as she picked the last ear of maze and walked toward her home. As soon as she sat the basket down she heard her sister's cry for her. "Rozene!" Chu-mana yelled from the corner of long house, searching through a chest of different clothes. "Where is my green dress? I saw you with it last, where did you put it? I need it for tonight!" she sneered, glaring at the poor native girl. "I laid it on your bed with your feather necklace like you asked earlier this morning," Rozene replied pointing to pile of straw and leaves that made up Chu-mana's bed. Chu-mana rolled her eyes and walked over to her bed to examine the dress.

"Oh, by the way, mother was looking for you. She said she wanted to talk to you," Chu-mana announced, lifting the dress from her bed. "What did she want to talk about?" Rozene asked.

"How would I know?"

"Well I would think she would at least tell you what-"

"Well you thought wrong. Now stop bothering me and leave."

Rozene sighed and pulled the cloth blocking the small entrance to the

side and stepped outside. Her dark hair blew in the wind as she looked around for Mai, her the woman who adopted her after her parents died. She spotted her talking to another tribal member. Rozene hesitated, debating whether or not to interrupt or not. Just when she was about to turn around Mai waved her over. Rozene slowly approached the tall woman.

"Chu-mana said you wanted to speak with me?" Rozene asked. "Yes," Mai replied, "The prince of England is throwing a party here tonight. So just because Chu-mana and I are gone, doesn't mean you can slack off and not finish your chores. Do you understand?" Mai spoke, looking down at Rozene, her black eyes as cold as the windy night. A puzzled look etched onto Rozene's face as she realized the meaning of the cruel woman's words. "I can't go to the party?" Rozene questioned. Mai laughed as if the answer was obvious. "Of course not! You would be an embarrassment to our family. You don't even have anything to wear!" Mai scoffed, turning to walk away.

Rozene stared at Mai's retreating figure. Her puzzled look quickly changed from puzzled, to anger. She turned on her heel and stormed off into the opposite direction, muttering things under her breath. "Fine, it's not like I wanted to go anyway. Those English men are probably just like the Spanish ones. Stupid savages who only care about themselves," she spat under her breath. Still no matter how much she tried to hide it, the small fraction of her heart she was holding onto shattered into thousands of pieces.

Rozene stopped at a small river and looked down. She looked at the girl staring back at her. The girl in the water had dirt spread across her face, and eyes that resembled the bark of a tree. However her eyes weren't filled with joy like they were as a child. Rozene eyes widened as she felt a trickle of water come down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and leaned a against a small tree near the river.

Rozene jumped when she heard a loud crunch to her right. She stood up and crouched low, shielding herself behind the tree.

"Now, now darling. I'm not going to hurt you"

Rozene spun around as she heard a crackly voice speak behind her. She released the breath she was holding as she recognized the old woman as her tribe's spiritual leader. Rozene tilted her head down as she said, "Hello grandmother Nadie. What brings you out here?" Nadie chuckled and looked at young girl before her. "I am here because Catori led me out here," Nadie said. Rozene snapped her head up at the mention of the rare bird's name. "Ca-catori?" Rozene stammered. Nadie nodded and pointed her index finger out. As she did, a small white bird flew onto it. It looked over at Rozene, and chirped lightly. Rozene stared in amazement as she noticed a scarlet feather embedded with all the white ones.

"The legends are true," Rozene whispered. Nadie laughed at Rozene's

reaction. "Come child. We must get you ready," Nadie declared. Rozene looked at her questioningly. "Ready? Ready for what?" Rozene asked. "For the party of course. Part of you destiny is there. Catori told me so," Nadie smiled, lightly stroking the small creature. Rozene casted her head downwards.

"I don't want to go. They are all just-"

"Savages?" Nadie finished for her.

Rozene looked up at and nodded. "You don't really believe that do you?" Nadie asked. "Deep down, your upset you can't go. You haven't been apart of anything since your parents died. All you have time to do is care for Chu-mana and Mai. But now tonight. Tonight you're going to that party. So many things wait for you there Rozene," Nadie said, placing her hand on Rozene's shoulder. Catori chirped in agreement.

Rozene looked away. "I don't have anything to wear. Look at me, I'm covered in dirt. My clothes are torn. The English men would laugh at me," Rozene whispered. Nadie smiled, "Well we are just going to have to fix that aren't we?"

Nadie walked over to the tree and broke off two branches. She slammed them together and they quickly caught flame. Rozene's eyes widened and she took a few steps back. Nadie started to spin and dance, waving the flaming braches everywhere, causing a large cloud of smoke to form. She began to

chant and walk around Rozene. Catori fluttered around above the cloud, singing along to the chant. Rozene vision began to blur and the trees started to dance around her too. Soon everything was dancing around her, spinning and chanting along with the old woman. Finally Rozene collapsed to the floor, her mind completely engulfed in darkness.

"Rozene! Wake up darling. The party will start soon," Nadie yelled, shaking fragile body that fainted not to long ago. Rozene's body twitched and she lifted her head. She slowly opened her eyes, looking around in every direction. "What happened?" she asked, gripping her head as she sat up. "You fainted. Now hurry up and get to the party!" Nadie exclaimed pulling Rozene up. Rozene lost her footing and plummeted to the ground once again. Nadie rolled her eyes. "Well take you time darling. I must go though. Have fun," Nadie said as she and Catori turned to leave. Rozene watched them leave then tried to get up again.

She swayed as she stood up, but eventually got her footing. She walked over to the river and looked down like she did before. However instead of the same miserable girl staring back at her, it was someone new. The girl's face was clean and in on top of her head there was a head dress. The head dress was made to look like a tiara. Vines and twigs were tangled together to make the base. In the middle stood three feathers, two white and one scarlet red in the middle. She looked down amazed. The girl was beautiful. She quickly looked down at her outfit. Instead of a torn dress, there was a dress that went down to

her knees. A belt of more white feathers went around her waist and beads made a swirl design right below the neck line of the dress. An anklet of leaves were wrapped around her ankle.

"I look like a princess," Rozene whispered to herself. She snapped her head up as she remembered the party. She took off running through the woods. "Thank you grandmother Nadie," she said to herself over and over again and she ducked under branches and leaped over rocks. She came to halt as an unfamiliar sound flooded into her ears. She pushed back a bunch of leaves and saw the party had already started. Several of her tribal members were dancing with English men. "Is this what their music is like?" Rozene pondered to herself.

She stepped out of the brush and looked around. She felt a light tug on her dress. Dark green eyes met hers as she noticed it was small girl. "Can you help me?" the girl asked. Rozene's eyes widened as she understood the girl. "You talk like me," Rozene said, astonished. The little girl smiled. "I learned your language a little while ago. Big brother told me it would help us become friends with you," she said, her eyes glowing. Rozene smiled and kneeled down toward the girl.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Rose!"

"Rose?"

"Yeah! It's a flower! See, look."

Rose stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out a small red flower with several petals. "This is what a rose is," Rose smiled. Rozene returned the smile, "Well Rose, my name is Rozene. Rozene is that flower in our language." Rose looked up at Rozene as if she was a pile of gold. "That's amazing!" Rose squealed. Rozene laughed at the girl's remark. Rose's smiled faltered as she looked around.

"What's wrong?" Rozene asked. "I can't find my big brother," Rose replied, searching the crowd. "Would you like me to help you find him?" Rozene suggested. The little girl's blonde curls bobbed up and down as she nodded her head. Rozene smiled and stood up. "Lets go!" Rose yelled, marching forward, determination spreading across her face. Rozene followed behind. They both stopped when they heard a smooth voice yell Rose's name. Rose spun around, smiling widely.

"Look there he is!" Rose said, as she pointed to a handsome man. She grabbed Rozene's hand and dragged her over to the man. "Big Brother!" Rose yelled running up to him. The man turned around, his face full of relief. "Rose! Thank goodness! Don't run off like that again," he said sternly. "Sorry," Rose said, looking down at her shoes. The man laughed, then looked over at Rozene.

"Who might you be?" the man asked. Rose looked up and said, "That's Rozene! She helped me find you! Her name is a flower too!" The man laughed and looked back at Rozene. "Well Rozene, would you like to dance?" he asked, holding his hand out.

Rozene took his hand hesitantly, remembering the actions of the Spanish soldiers. "My name is Brendon. I am the prince of England," he announced. Rozene's eyes widened as he led her out to the dance floor. "Follow me," he whispered into her ear, gently place his hand around her waist. They began to sway back and forth along with the music. "Why did you look so terrified to take my hand," Brendon asked.

Rozene felt a lump in her throat as images of fire, and chaos swarmed into her mind. She shook her head and answered, "I didn't have a good experience with the Spanish soldiers. I didn't know if you were like them or not." Brendon stopped dancing and looked into Rozene's eyes. Rozene looked back into his ice blue eyes. "I can assure you, we are nothing like them," Brendon promised. Rozene smiled, "I believe you."

The English music stopped, and a few Natives came out with their instruments. Rozene smirked, "Now it's my turn to teach you how to dance." The drums began to play and Rozene began to jump and spin to the beat. "Just follow me!" Rozene laughed. Brendon slowly started to follow. Soon they were both laughing at his try to keep up to the beat. They danced and spun to the beat for what seemed like forever until Rozene spotted Mai and Chu-mana leaving.

"Oh no," Rozene said as she came to a stop. "What's wrong?" Brendon asked. "I have to go, now," Rozene yelled, as she started to run home. "What? Wait!" he yelled chasing after her. "I'm sorry," Rozene whispered as she dashed home.

Brendon slowed as he watched her disappear into the night. He looked down to the ground in defeat when something caught his eye. On the ground there was a scarlet red feather. The one that was in her head dress. He bent down to pick it up. He grasped the delicate feather in his hands. "I will find you," he told himself.

Rozene darted home, afraid of getting in trouble for going to the party. She ran inside her home and began frantically changing clothes and hiding any evidence that she ever went to the party. Moments later Mai and Chu-mana came barging in. "Can you believe it mother? The prince didn't even say hi to me! He was to busy with that girl. Who was she anyway? I have never seen her before," Chu-mana yelled, irritated. "I have no idea. That prince is a fool," Mai spat. Rozene laid down on her cloth, blocking out their noise. Soon enough she was fast a sleep.

Rozene woke up before dawn as usual and grabbed her basket. She headed out into the field to get a start on her daily chores. The prince on the other hand was talking to the chief. "Are there any Rozenes in the village?" Brendon asked. The chief thought for a moment then he smiled, "Actually there is. Her parents died from a Spanish attack so she is living with Mai and her daughter now. I can take you there if you would like?" "That would be great, thank you."

Mai was searching their home for her feather necklace when she found something of more value. "What's this?" Mai asked herself as she picked up a head dress she had found shoved into a corner. Mai's grip tightened as she realized what it was. 'This is that girls head dress from last night,' she thought. Her face became red with anger as all the pieces fell together in her head. "Rozene!," she spat.

"Mai," the chief called from outside, "I need to talk to you." She quickly hid the head dress and went to greet the chief. "Yes?" Mai asked as she walked outside. "Hello Mai. I would like to see Rozene. Is she home?" Brendon asked. "No she isn't," Mai sneered glaring at the young man. Then she began to formulate a plan. "However I could go get her! I will be right back," Mai smirked.

Mai returned with Chu-mana at her heels. "Your highness, here is Rozene," Mai said, shoving Chu-mana forward. "We meet again," Chu-mana said, walking up to Brendon. Brendon looked Chu-mana up and down. He knew something was wrong. "May I see the head dress you wore last night?" Brendon asked. Chu-mana frowned, "Why do you need to see it?" "Just to make sure," Brendon replied.

Chu-mana glanced at her mother, pleading for help. "I'll go get it then," Mai said, walking into their home. She came back out shortly after with the head dress in her hand. "Here," she said handing it to Brendon, "I gave it to her for her birthday." Brendon glanced at it. He pulled the scarlet feather out of his pocket. He gently fastened it back into the head dress when Catori swooped down and

snatched the feather. "Hey!" Brendon yelled, watching the bird fly off. "I'll go get it back for you Rozene," Brendon said, looking over at Chu-mana. She nodded as he took off in the direction of the bird.

Rozene quietly plucked maze like the day before. This time instead of blocking out thoughts though, her thoughts overflowed with images of the night before. She looked up when she heard a light singing sound. She smiled when she saw Catori doing flips and dancing in the air. "I'm glad you're having fun," Rozene laughed, watching the small bird's antics.

She gasped as she got a glimpse of scarlet in the sky. The feather she had lost the night before slowly floated down to her. She stood up and held out her hand.

Brendon saw the bird fly into Maze field. He ran as fast as he could. "Give me back that feather!" Brendon yelled, hoping the bird would come and return it. Brendon came to halt when he saw a Native girl holding the feather in her hand. She looked over at him. Brendon's heart quickened as his eyes met two familiar ones. "Rozene," he whispered.

She smiled and ran toward him, clutching the feather in her hand. Brendon opened his arms and she ran into them. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "I never want to lose you again." "You never will," Rozene replied, smiling up at him.

Several years later Rozene was looking out her window, watching as two kids played in the dirt. "Tag! You're it!" the girl yelled, running away from the boy. "That's not fair, you tricked me!" he yelled, taking off after the girl. Rozene laughed at their actions. She smiled as she felt to arms wrap around her waist. "How is my beautiful wife this morning," Brendon whispered into her ear. She laughed and replied, "Just doing the usual. I'm making sure the kids don't kill themselves." He chuckled. "Rose wants to hang out with you today," he said. "That sounds like a good idea. Where is she?" Rozene asked. "On the porch waiting." Rozene walked out of his embrace and headed for the door. "I'll see you later okay? I love you!" Rozene yelled. Brendon smiled, "I love you too."

Rozene and Rose were on hill watching the sun gracefully touch the earth. "You and Brendon are so lucky," Rose commented. "Boy problems?" Rozene asked. Rose laughed, "Whenever is there not?" Rozene smiled. "I just want a Happily Ever After like you guys," Rose said, her long hair flowing in the slight breeze. "Everyone has a Happily Ever After whether they know it or not, you'll get yours too," Rozene said looking of into the distance. The girls smiled as they saw Catori fly past them and into the sunset.

Rose gasped as Catori landed on a tall man's shoulder. His brown hair swayed in the breeze and he smiled as he saw her. Rose looked over at Rozene, asking if it was okay. "Go", Rozene mouthed. Rose smiled and shot down the hill. "I'm sorry," the man said, as Rose ran into his arms.

Rozene watched the two happily. "Everyone has a happy ending. You just have to be willing to find it," Rozene whispered, watching as the last part of the sun disappeared into the night.

**This Definitively was not my best work, but I did try! All of the names in here had different meanings. Here are the meanings.**

**Rozene - Rose**

**Mai - Coyote**

**Chu-mana - Snake Maiden**

**Nadie - Wise**

**Catori - Spirit **

**Brendon - Prince**

**Rose - A flower**


End file.
